


Драбблы по заявкам

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 1700s, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Food, Hand & Finger Kink, India, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Russian Empire, Scents & Smells, collection of drabbles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Сюда будут складываться драбблы, написанные в твиттере по заявкам читателей.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Индия. Специи

**Author's Note:**

> Заявку можно оставить тут:  
> https://twitter.com/_crazycoyote_/status/1194742209964363777
> 
> Выложенные части написаны 16 марта 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Много веков назад, Индия, запах специй, Азирафель бредёт по ночному городу.

У шафрана рыжий запах, схожий с цветом, яркий и горячий, как пламя, с привкусом дымной горечи, который остается на языке после. В Махишмати шафраном пахнет всюду. Пахнут волосы и разноцветные одежды смертных. Пахнет из окон домов. Запах тянется вдоль улиц, оплетает баньяны, словно невидимое ползучее растение. Сейчас уже ночь, но запах разлит в воздухе. И свет, и гомон человеческих голосов. Сегодня праздник. В честь придуманного смертными окрестных земель божества. Он тоже рыжий, а вокруг его шеи свивается кольцом змея. Ангел тихо улыбается и качает головой. Смертные не нарочно напоминают ему. Может быть, это он сам себе напоминает… Они давно не виделись. Лет двести?.. Азирафель не заметил даже, когда двести лет успели стать для него «давно», и когда он зачем-то начал скучать по демону, похожему на запах шафрана. И беспокоиться. Где он сейчас?.. И как он там?..


	2. Книжный магазин. Экзорцизм :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Картина маслом "Азирафаэль избавляется от демонов". Намекая им, что пора бы и совесть поиметь.

— Совсем забыл! Поэзия шестнадцатого века! — воскликнул Азирафель, всплеснув руками.

— Что поэзия шестнадцатого века?.. — недоуменно спросил Кроули, уставившись на него сквозь стекло полупустого бокала.

— Я собирался навести порядок в секции с поэзией шестнадцатого века — и категорически об этом забыл, — сокрушенно сообщил Азирафель, выразительно вздохнул и еще раз всплеснул руками для убедительности.

— М-м-м… — протянул Кроули и перевел взгляд с ангела на стол. — В целом, эту бутылку мы уже почти допили. Так что я могу пойти домой, а ты — к поэзии шестнадцатого века, если это тебя так беспокоит. 

— Да, да, пожалуй… Пожалуй, именно так и стоит поступить, — согласился ангел и часто закивал.

— Тогда разливай оставшееся, — потребовал Кроули, помахав в воздухе бокалом. — Оставлять процесс незавершенным я не намерен.

Когда спустя еще полчаса Азирафель закрыл за ним дверь и убедился, что на ней висит табличка «Закрыто», он еще несколько секунд постоял возле нее, задумчиво хмыкнул и посмотрел на часы. Изгнание демона из обители небесных сил, как всегда, прошло легко: Кроули прекрасно понимал намеки на то, что пора расходиться. И слава Господу — без намеков, прямым текстом, Азирафель сказать это был категорически не в состоянии. Не только от своей чрезмерной мягкости: он совсем не был уверен, что ему так уж хотелось, чтобы Кроули куда-нибудь уходил. Но не мог же демон поселиться тут, у ангела в магазине, в конце концов!

Словом, было совершенно замечательно, что у них имелся такой славный, устраивающий всех вариант разойтись после посиделок. И все же… Азирафель каждый раз переживал, не слишком ли он поторопился. И не обидел ли Кроули, выставив его чересчур рано. Не так уж долго Кроули и был у него в гостях. Можно было и подольше посидеть. Ангел издал протяжный вздох и направился вглубь магазина, вовсе не к секции с поэзией шестнадцатого века, разумеется.

Часы, бесстрастно уставившись ему в спину циферблатом, тикнули, перещелкнув стрелками с тридцати шести минут девятого на тридцать семь. За окном светало.


	3. Книжный магазин. Кухня. Сладости

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: Кроули готовит Азирафелю. Сам. Руками. Я буду в восторге, если что-нибудь сладкое.

Чудо явилось Азирафелю около четырех часов пополудни, залитое золотистым предзакатным светом из единственного маленького окна, освещавшего кухоньку книжного магазина. Тоже маленькую, захламленно-уютную, отчасти обставленную еще в позапрошлом веке. Ангел любил вещи старые и надежные, так что его вполне устраивали и викторианский дубовый кухонный стол, и плита, которую он в последний раз менял, когда они из дровяных стали электрическими. 

Чудо расположилось ровно между ними, оно было шести футов ростом и рыжее — в солнечных лучах шевелюра горела, как языки пламени. Но удивительно было не это. А тот факт, что, во-первых, Кроули было известно, где в магазине Азирафеля находится кухня — в отличие от погреба, где хранился алкоголь. Во-вторых, он на эту кухню пришел, очевидно, в поисках себе занятия, покуда ангел был слишком увлечен чтением. И, наконец, в-третьих, что Кроули на этой самой кухне готовил. Насколько Азирафель мог судить, совершенно по-человечески, безо всяких чудес — что, собственно, и было самым чудесным.

***

Ровно в тот момент, когда ангел замер в дверях, изумленный удивительным зрелищем, Кроули принялся соскребать со стенок миски сперва ложкой, а потом пальцами тягучую массу цвета выходного пиджака Азирафеля. По воздуху плыл запах цианида — то есть, по всей вероятности, миндаля, но ассоциации с цианидом возникали при взгляде на Кроули первыми. Особенно когда у него было такое сосредоточенное лицо. И такие уверенные, отточенные движения, которыми он собирал массу в большой кремовый шар, будто он готовил марципан каждую неделю последние лет двести. 

Азирафель так и стоял, завороженно глядя на руки, на пальцы, которые скатывали шар, выкладывали его на доску, погладив по боку совершенно неожиданным каким-то изумительно нежным движением, мяли шар, раскалывали шар в толстенькое длинное поленце, мяли снова… А потом Кроули поднес пальцы к губам и облизал указательный и средний в одно возмутительно медленное движение, прикрыв глаза. Это было слишком. От которого у тела Азирафеля участилось дыхание и сердцебиение, и он максимально по-дурацки спросил:

— Кроули… что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот повернулся, снова медленно, как на кинокадре, уставившись на ангела глазами цвета льющегося в окно солнца, так и не отняв пальцев от губ, и беззаботно ответил:

— Марципан. Вроде бы, неплохо вышло, м… — и бессовестно облизал пальцы снова, на этот раз — безымянный и мизинец, по очереди. — Хочешь попробовать?.. — Кроули вопросительно поднял бровь, а вид у него сделался настолько наивный и искренний, что стало совершенно очевидно: он все это нарочно, с пальцами, и заметил ангела раньше, чем тот подал голос. 

— Кроули! — возмущенно воскликнул Азирафель, но вместо того, чтобы возмутиться дальше, зачем-то спросил: — А по какому поводу? 

— Просто, — пожал тот плечами. — Ты же любишь марципан, м?.. И иди уже сюда, в конце концов.

Легкое возмущение немедля сменилось в Азирафеле бескрайним умилением. Изумленное сознание наконец осознало, что Кроули просто решил, вот так вдруг, приготовить это для ангела, просто потому, что ему нравилось. Выбрал прийти на эту старую кухню из всех остальных возможных занятий и дожидаться здесь, пока Азирафель дочитает… Он подошел, улыбаясь, а Кроули, совершенно ожидаемо, протянул вторую, еще не облизанную руку, и пальцы, пахнущие миндалем, коснулись ангельских губ.   
Движение, кажется, вышло еще медленнее, чем у Кроули. Тягучий, долгий поцелуй, в который вместились все эмоции, трепетавшие сейчас внутри Азирафеля. И еще один… и еще… миндальных пальцев было целых пять и спешить было совершенно некуда. 

— М-мхм-м… — издал Кроули нечто среднее между очень шумным вздохом и очень сдавленным стоном, когда ангел добрался до третьего. А потом в одно движение усадил его прямо на дубовый стол, с поразительной легкостью, так что можно было не сомневаться: тут Кроули все-таки добавил немного чудес. Для красоты момента.

— У тебя сахарная пудра на щеке, — сказал Азирафель, с улыбкой глядя на отпечатавшийся на скуле белый след пальца. И немедля поцеловал его тоже. Пудра была совсем не миндальная, очень сладкая, но Азирафель все равно чувствовал на губах остатки вкуса миндаля. И одновременно — вкус Кроули, такой знакомый… казалось, будто весь демон на время стал марципановым. И немедля хотелось проверить, так ли это, в других местах.

— Ангел… — полушепотом сказал Кроули, снова очень выразительно вздохнув и придвинувшись совсем близко, вжавшись одновременно в Азирафеля и стол. — У меня наверняка где-нибудь на шее тоже пудра… И за ухом еще… Я ужасно неаккуратный…


	4. Российская Империя. XVIII век.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заявка: В 1800 году Азирафаэля таки посидела Михаил, но наш ангел не вернулся на небеса, а просто перешел на другой участок работы и переехал в Петербург. Кроули подался за ним. Что угодно, время с 1800 до наших дней — любое)
> 
> (Исполнение слегка изменено относительно заявки, действие перенесено на 100 лет назад).

— Батюшка, Аристарх Зиновьич, к вам немец! — заорал камердинер Николай, ввалившись в комнату с таким изумленно-перепуганным лицом, будто «немец» был, по меньшей мере, Кракеном, поднявшимся со дна морского. Ну или, если припоминать местные поверья, трехголовым змеем Горынычем.

Наличие камердинера Николая несло в себе одно большое преимущество и один существенный недостаток. Преимущество заключалось в том, что словоохотливый Николай в значительной мере избавлял его от излишнего общества смертных, охотно занимаясь ими сам. Для вящей пользы Азирафель даже обучил его чтению и письму, каковыми навыками Николай при всяком удобном случае безмерно гордился.

Недостаток же заключался в том, что периодически — вот как сейчас, например — Николай все-таки вступал в бурные беседы с самим ангелом, и стоил в такие минуты десятка смертных разом. Но за годы, проведенные вместе, Азирафель успел к нему привязаться и потому принимал буйные всплески широкой натуры Николая стоически и в какой-то мере философски. За полвека, проведенные здесь — с тех пор, как его «сослали» на сложный участок за злоупотребления чудесами — Азирафель успел не только изменить некоторые свои привычки, но и обвыкнуться с изменениями. И почти не сожалел о переменах, только общество исключительно смертных душ порой нагоняло на него меланхолию. Которую он, впрочем, вполне успешно одолевал чтением.

— Николай, голубчик, а имя-то у немца есть? А равно звание, либо должность? Он изволил представиться? — ласково поинтересовался Азирафель, рассчитывая разобраться в ситуации, наверняка вовсе нетрудной. 

— Да разве ж я выговорю, батюшка?! — воскликнул Николай, всплеснув руками. — Я по-немецки не разумею и имен ихних бусурманских не разумею тоже! 

— Мы ведь уже обсуждали это раньше, Николай: басурмане — это не всякие иноземцы, а только люди нехристианской веры, магометане, азиаты, — все с тем же ласковым терпением ответил ангел. Вложить в своего камердинера еще немного знаний о мире он тоже никогда не переставал рассчитывать, как и отучить его рано или поздно от «ихних».

— Ну не-е-ет, энтот точно не азият. Рыжий, что твой чорт! 

Азирафель невольно вздрогнул, а в следующее мгновение ему показалось, что все внутренности его материального тела скрутились в тугой тяжелый узел и упали куда-то вниз живота. «Да быть того не может!» — подумал он, решительно отказываясь верить собственной чересчур смелой догадке. Тело, между тем, поверило сразу, и как-то слишком уж буйно восприняло известие, не хуже камердинера Николая.

— Николай… а он, случаем, не в очках, немец твой?.. — осторожно спросил Азирафель, и вздрогнул снова, когда камердинер торопливо закивал, продолжая таращить глаза.

— Дак отож, батюшка Ристархзинович! В очках! Черных, будто в печке их коптили! Как он в них разглядеть хучь чего дальше носа может — ума не приложу! — Тут Николай внезапно смолк и задумчиво нахмурился, пока Азирафель чувствовал, как упавший вниз клубок внутренностей начал то ли биться в падучей, то ли танцевать плясовую. Кроули, это был Кроули! Как он здесь очутился, почему?.. А, не важно, главное — очутился. — Так он знакомец ваш, выходит, батюшка? — додумавшись наконец, спросил Николай, и на лице его застыло искреннее удивление тем обстоятельством, что Азирафель, то бишь, Аристарх Зиновьевич, может водить знакомство с подобными персонами. По правде сказать, ангел тоже до сих пор этому изумлялся порой, хотя за столько-то лет мог бы и привыкнуть. Хотя сейчас его куда сильнее продолжало изумлять, что Кроули был здесь, рядом, за дверью! 

— Дальний родственник… — поспешно соврал Азирафель в ответ первое, что пришло ему на ум, — по батюшке. Зови его скорей сюда, Николай! Не держи гостя на пороге!

— Да не извольте ждать, я сей минут! — протараторил Николай и вывалился за дверь, так же буйно, как ввалился в нее недавно. И, судя по звуку, сшиб второпях стоящий в коридоре стул. 

Азирафель замер и, кажется, даже не дышал, пока не услышал звук приближающихся шагов, а потом — до боли знакомый голос, выдавший длинную и витиеватую тираду из ругательств на английском, которая совершенно неожиданно закончилась на «ебена мать», произнесенном почти без акцента. Кроули, очевидно, начал осваивать местную культуру с вещей первой необходимости. Ангел невольно расплылся в улыбке, таким все это было привычным, знакомым… родным. И так, улыбаясь, и встретил Николая, замершего у открытой двери в услужливом поклоне, с фразой «Сюда пожалуйте!», и вплывшую в эту дверь гору пасмурно-серого меха с рыжей шевелюрой, которая, разумеется, оказалась Кроули. Кроули! Очень замерзшим Кроули в шубе из чернобурки, замотанным до самого носа в черный шарф, покрытый белесыми иголками не до конца растаявшего инея. В руке у него была черная треуголка с перьями — тоже, разумеется, черными. На ней и на шубе искрился мелким бисером снег, постепенно превращаясь в радужные капли воды. Волосы у него были убраны назад на военный манер и подвязаны лентой. Конечно же, черной. Азирафель смотрел, жадно впиваясь взглядом в каждую деталь, и не мог насмотреться. Он и не надеялся увидеться снова в обозримом будущем… и насчет необозримого тоже не был уверен. И вот Кроули — здесь! Во имя Господа!

— Как здесь выживает хоть что-нибудь?! — возмущенно вопросил демон вместо приветствия, стягивая шарф с лица вниз. — Люди? Собаки? Деревья? Сороконожки? Это же клятый девятый круг Преисподней! Сраный Коцит! У меня очки к лицу примерзли! 

— Грейся, — мягко ответил Азирафель, продолжая улыбаться, потому что перестать совершенно не мог. — Вон там, в углу, печка. — Последнее слово ангел привычно сказал на русском, и даже не спохватился, пока Кроули не ответил: 

— Печка — это хорошо, — тоже по-русски, на сей раз — с заметным акцентом, но отчего-то польским, и пихнул треуголку Николаю, а потом скинул ему на руки свою огромную шубу, оказавшись под ней таким же тощим, как и всегда, и таким же с ног до головы одетым в черное. Черный бархат и атлас, расшитый черным по черному. 

Весь Кроули продолжал быть невероятно привычным и родным, и это дарило чувство одновременно удивительно уютное и успокаивающее — и бурное, искрящееся, как талый снег на лисьем мехе, почти восторженное. Демон размотал шарф наполовину и, отвернувшись от Николая, чтобы тот не видел его глаз, принялся сосредоточенно протирать его концом запотевшие в тепле очки. 

— Ты здесь по делам? Как надолго? — наконец решился спросить Азирафель о том, что волновало его больше всего. 

— Насовсем, — ответил Кроули, выразительно фыркнув, нацепил очки обратно на нос и, развязав шарф до конца, кинул его поверх шубы небрежным жестом. А потом прошел к печке и упал в кресло, вытянув ноги. — Ну чего ты так уставился?.. — буркнул он, потому как Азирафель и впрямь… уставился. Он такого ответа вовсе не ожидал, особенно после возмущения Кроули здешними холодами. — Между прочим, было не так-то просто в принципе найти, куда тебя отправили. И я не собираюсь сматываться после того, как потратил столько усилий! Но я всерьез подумываю о том, чтобы впадать в спячку каждый год на три месяца. Или на шесть, с октября по март…

Азирафель сидел, старательно пытаясь сдержать расползающуюся до самых ушей улыбку — но, кажется, не слишком-то успешно. Поэтому он поспешно обернулся на Николая, который так и стоял с мокрой шубой в руках, и как мог деловито сказал:

— Поесть нам принеси чего-нибудь, голубчик. И выпить.

— …Водочки?.. — заботливо предложил Николай, смерив Кроули сердобольным взглядом. Тот как раз старательно грел руки, вытянув их к печке, сжимая и разжимая тонкие пальцы.

Ангел снова смотрел, цепляясь глазами за каждую знакомую мелочь, и снова ощущал, как что-то искрится и пенится внутри, всерьез угрожая расплескаться через край. Это так походило на…

— Пожалуй, нет, Николай, — задумчиво ответил он, поджав губу. — Пожалуй, шампанского.


End file.
